1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile telephones and, more specifically, to a cellular telephone that can be releasably attached to a steering wheel by fasteners and having oversized buttons with a display window and an automatic calling function on a timer that functions to awaken the driver. The objective of the present invention is to be a government approved “safe” phone or phone interface for use in automobiles. The phone can be manufactured as a stand-alone self-contained phone or can be an interface to an existing phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other telephone device designed for vehicle steering wheels. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,454 issued to Umebayashi on Jun. 19, 1984.
Another patent was issued to Ishikawa et al. on Oct. 6, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,838. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,015 was issued to Martin on Jul. 18, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 25, 1989 to Suzuki et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,147.
Another patent was issued to Guenther et al. on Feb. 4, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,510. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,803 was issued to Allen on Jun. 7, 1994. Another was issued to Stove on Sep. 26, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,929 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 23, 1999 to Frank et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,646.
Another patent was issued to Lee et al. on Oct. 10, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,042. Yet another Deutschland Patent No. DE 19 739 626 was issued to Weilbacher on Jun. 10, 1998. Another was issued to Wardyn on Dec. 23, 1993 as Deutschland Patent No. DE 4 220 016 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 1998 to Birch as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 326 560.